Of Father's and Son's
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Severus Snape catches his son in a position that will scar both Father and Son for the rest of their lives. Slash


**A/N: This is an Angel/Harry Potter One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Angel to Joss Whedon.**

**Rating: Mature**

**Warning: Underage Sex and Slash**

**Summary: Severus Snape catches his son in a position that will scar both Father and Son for the rest of their lives.**

**Of Father's and Son's**

Professor Snape glided into his chambers, his robes flaring out behind him in only a way that Severus could accomplish. Placing the small box which was in his pale hands on the coffee table his dark eyes looked around the room for signs of his son.

Seeing a pair of shoes and a school bag by the door he gave a small smile knowing his son was home safe and not out causing trouble. Severus would never know why his son was sorted into Gryffindor and became friends with the Potter brat because Connor was only of the most conniving teens he knew.

Severus walked over to the little kitchen to make a cup of tea when he stopped short at the sight of two cups on the coffee table. Severus let out a silent groan, knowing his luck Connor would have brought Potter into his home.

Severus swirled around in a flurry of black and headed towards his sons bedroom door which was closed and Severus couldn't hear anything from behind the heavy wood. Placing his hand on the doorknob he twisted the knob and sent the door opening silently. Severus took a step into the dark room wondering for a brief second if Connor had left already when he spotted them.

Connor was laid on his back with the Potter boy (who was slightly larger in muscles and height than his rather feminine looking son) lying on top of him. With horror Severus registered that they were naked- only a sheet covering their hips protected Severus' eyes from seeing his son and the hated child naked. Their hips were moving together in a clear manner as they kissed passionately. Their eyes were closed meaning they did not notice Severus standing their looking paler than ever. Severus felt his anger rising.

"What do you two think your doing?" Severus's silky voice cut into their hearing and they pulled apart to look at the irate Potions Master looming in the doorway.

"Father!" Connor cried out as his face turned red.

"Professor!" Harry cried out at the same time as his hands groped to make sure they were covered somewhat.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and cleaned up. You will then join me in the sitting room," Severus commanded them calmly and scaring them out of their wits.

"Yes, sir," both teens mumbled and waited for the man to leave the room the door closing behind him as the pair glanced at one another.

"I thought you locked the door," Harry stated as his green eyes looked down at his lover with a little anger.

"I did, however, in these Chambers my Father can easily get through them without any effort. He was meant to be making potions until dinner," Connor defended himself as he pushed his sweaty lover off of him. Harry sat back and looked at the door with a groan.

"We are gonna have detention for the rest of our lives," Harry moaned as Connor climbed from the bed and headed into the adjoining bathroom and grab a cloth so they could clean themselves.

Outside the room Severus sat in his favourite chair, a glass of whisky hanging from his elegant long fingers as his dark eyes stared into the fire. Professor Snape now wished more than anything that he could have stayed in his lab until dinner. He had finished early with the help of his godson, Draco Malfoy. Severus didn't mind- he could spend time with Connor or read a new journal he had gotten. Now he wished more than ever that Draco hadn't offered to help.

His son was still only young- 14 years old…he was too young to be doing _that._ Besides his son had neglected to mention the fact that he preferred men- at least give his Father chance to come to terms with that before walking in on his son in an intimate position.

Severus could still remember the day that Connor was born- it was Bella who had given him the gift of a son. Bellatrix LeStrange had been his one time lover - contary to popular knowledge the woman wasn't obsessed about the Dark Lord but simply wanted a better world. One night many years ago when her husband was away on a mission Bella was upset at her husband's desire that he not have any children from their union. Severus had happened to be their and tried to help her. A few drinks later they had tumbled into bed and 1 month later she had come to him saying she was pregnant. Her husband was still on his mission and had being for two months already. Severus was going to be a father.

Bella was 5 months pregnant when the Auror's caught her. She had being sentenced to a trail under Vertiserum and found guilty of all her charges. Before being taken to Azkaban she would remain locked in a secure ward in St Mungo's without her wand until her child was born and could be given to Professor Snape to raise.

Severus could still remember the small babe placed in his arms by the Mediwitch. He had never seen anything so beautiful. From that day on a light grew as his child grew. He would send photos and letters to Bella about their child- knowing that while Connor grew inside her she had grown to lover her only child. Whether she was sane enough to know that now was another matter. To the outside world he was a stern and commanding Father- but to those who actually knew him. Like his Godson, the Headmaster and the staff at Hogwarts he was a kind and devoted Father.

Kind and devoted may have flown out of the window when his eyes watched Connor and Potter emerge from Connor's room. He would happily murder the Potter boy right this minute while locking away his son until he hit 50.

Severus took a sip of his drink and gestured for them to sit on the sofa across from him. Both boys sat down quietly waiting for the man to decide their fate.

"You two are going to give me one reason why I shouldn't punish you," Severus asked while looking at the boys. The sound of the fire the only sound in the room as the boys wracked their brains for something to say.

Finally Harry looked up and glanced at Connor for a brief moment before looking at Professor Snape.

"I love your son, Professor," Harry started, "I wasn't taking advantage of him or using him. I love him."

Silence came from the Potions Master as Connor looked at Harry with a small smile on his face but his crystal blue eyes were dancing with happiness and love. Connor turned to his Father and looked at the still silent man who was probably trying to will Harry dead.

Connor moved from the sofa and knelt in from of his Father while grabbing one of his pale hands in his.

"Its true, Father, we love each other," Connor whispered while looking at his Father with pleading eyes. He couldn't lose Harry.

Severus looked down at his son and his dark gaze softened as he looked upon his child. Severus placed the glass on the table and grasped his son's chin holding it in a gentle grip.

"If you love him why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked.

"Because you hate him," Connor mumbled.

"The real answer Connor," Severus commanded. Connor gave a little huff and closed his eyes.

"Because I was scared you would hate me," Connor whispered sadly as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Severus looked sadly down at his child and with his thumb wiped away the tear.

"I would never be able to hate you, Connor," Severus stated, well aware that Potter was eyeing them- no doubt wanting to comfort his son.

"Potter, leave us," Severus commanded using his darkest glare on the teen. Connor sent him a glare and Severus tried to rise from his seat as Harry stayed seated.

"It's okay, I'll speak with you later," Connor whispered and Harry nodded and stood and began to walk to the door, passing Connor and patting the other teens shoulder as he passed and left the quarters.

"Connor, I would never be able to hate you. You are my child- the one person who I love unconditionally. If you insist on this madness with the brat then I suppose I will have to get used to it," Severus said although his expression looked like he had swallowed something sour. Connor gave a brilliant smile and moved into his Father's arms pressing his face against the surprisingly soft robes which smelt of potions.

"Thank you, Father," Connor whispered as he felt Severus's hand stroke his hair.

"However, I do not want to catch you in such a position again- with _anyone_. You will not bring Potter or any future lover you may have back to our home," Severus stated. Connor gave a nod and smiled into his Father's robes.

"Father, what shall I say to Harry?" Connor asked.

"That is up to you my son. You can tell him my decision or you can leave him for a bit- make him think things over. Let his fear grow a little," Severus said with a smirk.

"Might leave him to stew for a bit," Connor giggled (in a manly way).

"My little snake, how you were not sorted into Slytherin I will never know," Severus gave a rare smile and held his son close.

00000


End file.
